


A Good Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This just 300 words of me projecting myself onto Sal after having a breakdown tbh





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sal Fisher is president of the Long Haired Trans Guy Gang and I'd die for him

Sal sat on his bed, music blaring from the raggedy speaker on the floor. He was curled into a ball, hands pressing into the chest he could feel underneath. He silently wished for flat. His hair was splayed across his face in gentle blue waves. Where he still had feeling in his face, he felt the small tickles from his hair. It was possibly the only positive thing he had right now. He squeezed his eyes closed when tears welled up, curling tighter into himself. A strangled sob rang out over the heavy metal music, and he pressed so hard into his chest it hurt. 

 

He didn't need to wear a binder today, he wasn't going anywhere or seeing anyone. He decided to just wear a sports bra, and ,despite his best efforts of avoidance, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Dread filled him and he felt sick for to his stomach. “Sal,” he hiccupped to himself in the darkened room. “Sally.” He felt his chest ache at the feminine name, his body aching at the thought of going back to Sally. He felt nauseous at the idea of going back to his life before he came out. The life of being called the wrong name and the wrong pronouns was horrifying. He didn't want to be plagued by the feelings of self doubt and self hate anymore, but he was always so scared of who he was without it. He froze when he heard the door crack open, light from the TV flashing down the hallway and into his room. 

 

Slowly, Sal sat up, his palms starting to sweat. He was sure this was some demon coming to take him away, nothing was easy for him and things always went poorly. His heartbeat eased when he saw that it was Gizmo. The cat closely climbed up onto the bed next to him, unplugging the loud stereo on it's way up. Slowly the cat crawled in next to Sal, purring comfortingly. He let out a small laugh through his tears as he started to pet the animal. “Thanks, Gizmo,” he reached up with his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. “You're a good friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes! 
> 
> This is dedicated to my cat bc shes a real one


End file.
